Glaucoma is characterized by increased intraocular pressure resulting at least in part, from a diminished outflow of aqueous humor through the trabecular meshwork. Glaucoma is an eye disease which untreated can lead to blindness. The disease is one of the principal reasons to blindness in Europe and U.S.A. The disease generally begins insidious without any trouble for the patient. Gradually the symptoms arise in the shape of loss of field of vision and sight degeneration which grow worse if the glaucoma is not treated. Normally the production and outflow of aqueous humor in the eye are in balance. Is this balance disturbed either by increase in aqueous humor production or, more usually, diminished outflow of aqueous humor the pressure in the eye is increased. The high intraocular pressure has an injurious effect on sight cells as well as on nervepaths in the eye and leads to progressive lesions on these structures. The pressure can be decreased by increasing the outflow of aqueous humor.